Leanora Salazar and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Link's Rose
Summary: Eleven year old Leanora Salazar is sent from Spain to live with her aunt in England a mere two weeks before her eleventh birthday - June 24th. On that day, she recieves the letter from Dumbledore, inviting her to Hogwarts. She encounters the Golden Trio obviously not yet formed on the Hogwarts express, and everything goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eleven year old Leanora Salazar is sent from Spain to live with her aunt in England a mere two weeks before her eleventh birthday - June 24th. On that day, she recieves the letter from Dumbledore, inviting her to Hogwarts. She encounters the Golden Trio (obviously not yet formed) on the Hogwarts express, and everything goes from there. What will happen when Leanora grows feelings for a certain green-eyed wizard, and will he reciprocate those feelings?

_A/N: Before anybody spazzes, yes, this will be a Harry/OC series. Not that I don't like Ginny, but... Anyways, the updates may not come frequently, because my mom doesn't particularly care for Harry Potter, and I'll have to refresh my memory of the movies. Or I could just read the entire Harry Potter wikia website.. I don't own Harry Potter whatsoever, and honestly, I would save Dumbledore if I did._

**_Prologue - The Farewell_**

_"Adiós mama. Adiós papa._ I'll.. miss you!" a small, fair-skinned girl said, hugging her parents tightly. She frowned, unsure if she had said it right. She'd only begun to learn English a few months previous. The girl's mother had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter close.

"_Nosotros también te amo, cariño. Nunca lo olvides._" she whispered, telling her daughter of their love, and to never forget.

"I.. won't. I won't forget Mama." the girl still seemed unsure of her English. Her parents hugged her one last time before setting her on the airplane that would send her away from them forever.

**_Chapter 1 - England and the Burrow_**

_"Hola tía Aurian!_" Leanora greeted her aunt as she saw her in the airport terminal.

_"Hola Leanora! Como estas_?" Aurian greeted just as cheerfully. Leanora grinned as Aurian grabbed her two suitcases - the rest of her belongings would be mailed to her later - and started walking with Leanora.

_"Estoy bien. Y usted?_" the eleven year old replied.

"I'm well. Now, let's see your English skills." the older woman then said, hoping her niece understood her. Leanora looked nervous as they exited the airport and walked towards her aunt's car. It was nearly dark.

"Okay... Uh.. My name is Leanora Nína Salazar." she spoke in accented English. Aurian grinned.

_"Buen trabajo, niña_!" she praised as they reached her car. _"Ahora, por ejemplo 'Cuál es su nombre' en Inglés._" she then said.

"Um.. What is your... name?" the girl tried. Aurian grinned and applauded as she set Leanora's suitcases in the boot of the car, quickly closing it.

"Good job! So.. would you like to go for ice cream?" she suggested, opening the back door for her passenger, who nodded excitedly.

"_Sí, por favor, tía!_" she said, buckling herself in quickly.

After a simple chocolate ice cream, Leanora was content and sleepy, dozing off in the back seat within minutes. Aurian smiled. Now would be as good a time as any. Besides, I need to talk to Arthur. It'd be nice for her to meet new kids, she thought to herself as she pulled up to her house. Unlike other witches and wizards, she enjoyed acting out the part of a muggle, which included cars and not apparating everywhere she needed to go, places like the Burrow being an exception.

As gently as she could, Aurian lifted her niece out of the car, holding her tiny body with one arm, and unlocking the door to her house with her wand with the other.

After gently setting Leanora on the bed in her new room, Aurian went to retrieve her suitcases, setting them at the foot of the large bed.

Leanora woke up about an hour later, coming down the stairs slightly sluggishly as she took in the details of her new home.

"Aunt, _qué es eso_?" the girl asked curiously, pointing to the cup of green powder mounted on the fireplace. Aurien followed her finger.

"That's Floo Powder, dear. Wizards and witches use Floo powder to travel far distances, among other methods." she answered. Leanora nodded in understanding. "Also, how would you like to go meet a couple friends of mine?" Aurien added.

"That sounds fun." Leanora answered with a smile. Instantly her aunt was on her feet.

"Good, because I've got a meeting with Arthur Weasley at his home, the Burrow, and I'm sure his children would love to meet you!" she said enthusiastically, gently taking Leanora's hand. "Now, I'm going to apparate, so you may feel a slight discomfort." she warned before doing so. Leanora tightly squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't open them until she heard voices.

"Aurien? Is that you?" a female voice asked. Leanora opened her eyez to see a red-haired woman standing next to a red-haired man, both in their pyjamas.

"Yes, it's me Molly, and I brought my _Mei_, Leanora." she called back, walking up to the house 'The Burrow.' Leanora remembered _Mei_ was Niece in Japanese. Molly looked infinitely more excited.

"So this is that little cutie you've told us so much about!" she practically squealed. Leanora blushed.

"Yes, this is her. Come on, Leah, say hi." Aurien encouraged the girl slightly hiding behind her.

"_Hola_- I-I mean, Hello." she stuttered out.

"She's from Spain, yes?" Arthur Weasley inquired as the girls were led inside to the kitchen, where the kids were all eating what looked to be dessert.

"Hi Aurien." they all greeted with nearly identical smiles. Aurien laughed.

"Hello everybody. This is my niece Leanora Salazar. She arrived here today from Spain." Aurien introduced her again.

"Wow, really?" Little Ginny asked excitedly. Leanora timidly nodded.

_"Mi Inglés no es perfecto, para que lo sepas_." she said, warning them her english wasn't perfect. None of them understood, other than her aunt, but they all exclaimed "Cool!".

"She said that her English isn't perfect." Aurien explained.

"I only began learning... _quatro_ months ago." Leanora piped up, her tongue rolling with the 'R' in quatro.

So, there was happy chatter, which Leanora hesitantly participated in until she grew tired, falling asleep on the couch at around the same time the Weasley children were sent to bed. Leanora jolted awake, however, when an Owl swooped into the room, landing on her shoe, which was on her foot.

"A letter?" she wondered curiously, gently untying said letter from the bird's ankle. Setting it in her lap, she used two fingers to gently stroke the owl's feathers, below its beak, before it flew off. Opening the enlevope, her eyes widened at what she read.

_Miss L. S. Salazar,_  
_The Living Room Couch_  
_The Burrow_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Salazar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _  
_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

There was a second page to the letter;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _  
_First-year students will require: _  
_ sets of plain work robes (black) _  
_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _  
_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _  
_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _  
_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _  
_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _  
_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
_by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _  
_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _  
_by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _  
_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _  
_1 set glass or crystal phials _  
_1 telescope _  
_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_S

_"Es esto cierto? Yo voy a esta escuela?_" Leanora asked excitedly if it was true.

"Yes, it is _Mei_. You're going to Hogwarts!" Aurien replied, just as excited.

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts? Anyone? Review, and if you flame you waste time. Anyways, here's Leanora's general layout -_

_Name: Leanora Salazar _  
_Nickname: Lee, Leah, or Nora_  
_Age: 11_  
_Species: Human_  
_Gender: Female_  
_Birthday: June 24th_  
_Personality: Cheerful, Courageous, Temperamental, Giggly._  
_Good Habit(s): Gets homework done on time, keeps workspace clean as possible, wakes every morning at sunrise._  
_Bad Habit(s): Bites nails when nervous, quick to anger._  
_Like(s): Cats, Transfiguration, Art, Music, Dancing_  
_Dislike(s): Rude people, messy places, _  
_Hobbies: Drawing, Dancing, Singing, Piano._  
_Fear(s): Venomous snakes/frogs/insects/spiders._  
_Boggart: Baskian Viper (venomous snake in Spain)_  
_Strength(s)(classes): Transfiguration, Muggle Studies_  
_Weakness(es)(classes): Potions, Herbology_  
_Special Powers/Abilities: Metamorphmagus_


	2. Chapter 2

p

**_Chapter 2 - Hand-Me-Downs_**

"Wake up sleepyhead, we've got places to go and people to see! I sent an owl to Professor Mcgonnagall last night, and got a reply this morning. You are going to be an official student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Aurien called, walking into Leanora's room, surprised to find Lee sitting at her vanity table, fully dressed for the day, brushing her wavy hair, which was changing colours.

"Why does it do that, _tía_? Why does my hair change colour like that?" she asked quietly in her accented English. Aurien smiled, walking to her niece and taking the brush from her, grabbing a hair-tie and swiftly french-braiding her hair.

"You're something special, Lee-Lee, something the Wizarding World calls a _Metamorphmagus_. Now, I can see you're ready, so as soon as we eat, we're going to go to Diagon Alley, where we'll get the things required for your year at Hogwarts." she said softly, tying a black ribbon around the hair-tie that matched her niece's outfit - red cardigan, white sleeveless shirt, a black and red pleated plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary-Jane's.

"I feel... _Extraño_, Aunt. Out of place." Lee whispered, playing with the strands of dark brown hair that hung out of the braid, contrasting with her barely-tanned skin.

"Don't worry. You'll love it at Hogwarts. Just attempt to stay on Professor Snape's _not_-bad side. I was a bit of a prankster, and Snape never liked me." Aurien said with a laugh. Leanora giggled a bit, getting up off the chair and walking down the stairs.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of blueberry pancakes - _something Leanora had never tried before_ - with bacon and eggs. After that, Aurien took her niece up to her attic, searching for her old trunk.

"_Aha_! Here it is! I don't have much wizards money, but these books are in splendid condition. Now, let's see, is this all of them? Um... yes it is! I'm also going to give you my cauldron, scales, phials, and telescope. Don't worry, all of them are in mint condition practically. All we need to buy you now are... your robes, hat, gloves, and cloak. Oh! How could I forget, you need a _wand_ too!"

"_Tía_, the letter said I could bring an owl, or a cat, or a toad, right?" Leanora asked quietly. Her aunt nodded.  
"Would you like one? It won't cost very much." she answered. Nora nodded happily.

"But.. I can't choose between a cat and an owl, because I like both." she said, her face turning down into a pout. Aurien laughed.

"If I were you, I would choose a kitten. They're much more playful than owls. Besides, if you want to send me letters all you have to do is use a school owl from the owlery." she said, kneeling to the girl's height. Finally, Leanora nodded.

**_Diagon Alley_**

"Okay Lee, first priority is your wand and robes, then writing materials, and then finally to get you your kitten." Aurien said as they entered Diagon Alley. Leanora's eyes widened. It looked so _cool_!

Lee was lost in her thoughts as she was led by the hand to Ollivander's Wand shop, where it seemed a young boy was already inside. Leanora got a better look at him when she entered.

He had round glasses, and was holding a wand in his hand. He also had fair skin and black unkempt hair that fell over his glasses and green eyes slightly. Leanora blushed when he looked over at her and smiled. There was also a giant, who was chatting happily with Aurien.

"Hello." the black-haired boy said shyly.

"Hello."

"My name's Harry Potter."

"Leanora Salazar. I like being called just 'Lee' or 'Nora' though." Lee said, still blushing as she shook hands with Harry. He chuckled a bit.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" he asked. Lee nodded with a grin.

"I am and I'm_ tan emocionada_!" she spoke excitedly, unintentionally reverting to Spanish. She blushed again. "S-Sorry, I only moved to England yesterday. My _Inglés_ isn't the best." she apologized. Harry shook his head.

"No harm done. Spanish is an interesting language." he replied as Ollivander appeared.

"Ah, another customer?" he inquired. Lee and Aurien both nodded.

"My niece is here to get her wand." Aurien replied. After several measurements, Ollivander disappeared into the back, returning with a small but long box.

"This should work well for you, young miss. Mahogany, 13 inches long and pliable, with a unicorn tail hair in the core. This wand in particular is going to be _very_ good for Transfiguration."

The moment Lee picked the wand up, there were small white sparks from the end. Aurien's satisfied smile was enough for her to know; she'd found her wand. After paying the wandmaker his proper amount, Aurien led Lee to Madam Malkins' robe shop, which didn't take long, but the poor girl was subject to a leering look from a silver-blonde-haired boy when Madam Malkin was introduced to her.

"Aurien, it's been so long dear! And who is this with you here?" she'd said. Lee was surprised her aunt knew so many people in the wizarding world.

"I'm Leanora Nína Salazar, I'm her niece." Lee spoke for herself. That was when she saw the blonde boy smirking at her disdainfully. Oddly enough, then walked in Harry Potter. She grinned and waved at him as she was led to the back where she would be measured for her robes and cloak, which didn't take long. In a matter of fifteen minutes, Lee was walking out with her robes, cloak, and hat in a bag. Well, almost. Just as she was walking away she tripped over her own foot, sending her to the floor.

"_Ay! Eso me dolió_!" she exclaimed, examining the small rip in her tights. Almost unnoticeable.

"You okay?" Harry asked as she got to her feet, dusting herself off. She nodded, but realized her ribbon was on the floor. Just before she bent down to get it, Harry did, handing it to her. She blushed again.

"_G-Gracias_." she stuttered out her thanks, handing her aunt the ribbon to re-tie as she grabbed her bags. Then with a wave she walked out of the store, being led once again through Diagon Alley to go to Scribbulus Writing Instruments, where she would get parchment, quills, and ink. That in itself was uneventful, and then they were headed to Magical Menagerie. Other than briefly seeing Harry again, carrying an owl, nothing interesting happened there either.

"_Tía_, can I get this one?" Lee asked excitedly as she pointed to a small orange and white cat. Aurien smiled.

"Of course _Mei_." she answered. Within minutes they had the supplies Lee would need to take care of it, and were finally done shopping in Diagon Alley, simply going for an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and then going home.

* * *

"_Tía_, why is _13_ Grimmauld Place next to _11_ Grimmauld Place?" Lee asked, looking appalled at the mistake. Aurien laughed.

"To the muggles, that appears to be a simple and amusing mistake. But, some people in the wizarding world know that 12 Grimmauld Place is the home of the Black family, and it's well hidden." she answered, opening the door to 13 quickly. Lee frowned, but walked in behind her aunt.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about you, but I'm rather happy with how this turned out


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Express**_

When Leanora woke up in the morning she leapt out of bed, getting dressed in a rush. A few minutes later she exited her room in a white blouse, a black scoop-necked cotton vest, and a knee-length skirt. Her ebony hair waved down to her waist as she ran down the stairs, narrowly avoiding stepping on her kitten.

"Buenos días, Aunt!" she greeted excitedly, eating the toast and eggs already set out for her. Aurien smiled at her niece.

"Good morning, Lee. So, I have to work, but I'll take you to the Weasley's, and they'll take you to the train platform. I'm very sorry I won't be there to say goodbye, but my boss will fire me if I'm late to work." Aurien said, her tones going sad as she explained. Lee nodded in understanding.

"That's okay, Tía. I like the Weasleys, and I'll still manage to see you at Christmas, and over the summer." she said with a slight smile.

_**At the Burrow**_

"Floo Powder is strange..." Lee muttered as she exited the fireplace. Aurien laughed, hugging her niece before disappearing into the fireplace.

"You'll get used to it." Fred and George promised. Lee giggled, and her hair went neon-pink. She stared at it, and it returned to ebony.

"Woah, cool! Can you do that again?" little Ginny Weasley asked excitedly. Lee shrugged, and her hair went green that time. She grinned.

"I guess I can." she said with a laugh as she returned her hair to its natural colour.

**_Kin's Cross Train Station_**

The train station was very crowded, as Lee quickly saw as she and the Weasleys entered the station with their trolleys and trunks.

"Ah, this place is the same as always. Packed with Muggles, of course." Molly said quietly as they walked towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Now, what's the platform number?" she asked.

"Nine and three quarters!" Ginny chirped instantly. Then her expression became pleading. "Mum, can't I go with them?" she begged.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. Alright Percy, you first." Molly said. Percy nodded and strode towards the barrier between platforms. Lee's eyes widened when he completely disappeared.

"Woah! How did he do that?" Lee exclaimed in a whisper. Fred grinned.

"That's the door to platform Nine and three Quarters. I'm next." he said before walking through. Then George.

"Um- excuse me-"

Lee turned to the familiar voice.

"Harry!" she said with a grin, launching herself at him in a hug. She leapt away just as quickly, her face blushing red."Disculpas! Sometimes I get a little ahead of myself. Okay, I'm next." she said afterwards. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward quickly, closing her eyes as the barrier drew close, expecting to crash. She didn't.

She gasped as she set eyes on the scarlet steam engine in front of her. The sign read 'Hogwarts Express, 11:00'.

"Dios Mio..." She breathed, her eyes widening. She looked behind her. An archway that read 'Platform 9 3/4' was where the barrier had been a moment ago. Then came Harry. He was just as awed as she was.

"Woah."

"Esto es genial!" (This is cool!) Lee enthused. Harry looked to her, confused. "Sorry. This is so cool! Come, we should probably find a spot on the train." she said, though she waited for Ron and Molly so she could say a quick goodbye.

"Have a good year, and take care of yourself. Your Aunt won't be pleased if you come home scarred." Molly joked. Lee giggled, hugging the woman.

"Thank you for taking me today, and tell Aunt Aurien that I'll see her at Christmas."

"I'll make sure to do that, Leanora. Make sure you practice your English, okay?" Molly reminded the girl. She nodded, and she and Harry boarded the train, finally getting an empty compartment near the back together.

"Estúpido... caja..." (Stupid box) Lee grunted as she tried to get her trunk onto the wide shelf above the seats. Harry wasn't having much luck either.

"You two need a hand?" It was one of the Weasley twins.

"Yes, please," they panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" With the twins' help, Harry and Lee's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, gracias," said Lee, breathing heavily. Fred -or was it George?- smirked, before he noticed something.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to Harry's forehead. Harry lifted his dark hair away from the lightning-scar on his forehead.

"Blimey, aren't you-"

"I think he is!"

"What?" Lee and Harry chorused, confused, before awkwardly laughing at each other.

"Harry Potter!" the twins said in unison. Harry flushed red at the reverence in their tones. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum." With one last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the Weasley family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." the youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing at a spot on his nose.

"Mum–geroff!" He wiggled free. Lee sighed longingly at the familial scene. Harry noticed, and soon the voices of the Weasley family were drowned from his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Leanora?"

Lee blushed at the sound of her own name, but tears were welling in her eyes.

"I miss my Mami and Papi." she said quietly.

"Where are they?" he asked, silently inviting Lee to sit with him. She sat down next to him, and a single tear slid down her cheek, even as her hair went from ebony to white, white to red, red to blue, blue to ebony. Harry was baffled.

"We were not the richest family in Spain, you see, so sometimes my Papi had to do some... dishonorable things, to keep us going. One day, he stole from the wrong people, who had... friends in higher places. They send me to London to protect me, and I live with my Tía Aurien. Then, I got the letter, now I'm here." she quietly explained. Both eleven year-olds re-attuned their ears to the Weasleys' conversation in the silence that followed.

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once–"

"Or twice–"

"A minute–"

"All summer–"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy. Lee giggled slightly, watching the Weasley's from the window as the time came for the young wizards and witches to board.

"Is it that time already? We're actually going to... to Hogwarts?" Leanora asked excitedly. Harry nodded, a wide grin on his face.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. Ron.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite the two. "Everywhere else is full." Harry and Lee shook their heads and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron." The redheaded twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train–Lee Jordon's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron. "Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry, Lee, and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. He nodded. "Oh–well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got–you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You–Know–Who–?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well– I do remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Harry explained. Leanora looked out the window as the train continued slowly gaining speed.

"It must be horrible, not having parents." she murmured, not looking at either boy. There was a small silence, before she snapped back to reality.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry. He found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er–Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. "I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible," Harry said, "well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I'd gladly trade them all in for three wizard brothers," he finished jokingly.

"Five," Ron corrected. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. Our younger sister, Ginny, who you two saw back at the station with our Mum, will be the seventh when she goes to Hogwarts as a first-year next year. You could say I, at least for this year with being the newest Weasley, have a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left–Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but even if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, , with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect –but they couldn't aff–I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out the window. Harry and Lee didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl.

"I have a kitten, but only because Tía is overpaid, as she puts it." Lee admitted, thinking of her tiny cat. Both boys laughed slightly.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet or a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. The other two followed the witch out into corridor.

Harry had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry–but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen. Not wanting to miss out on anything, he got a bit of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as he brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bit out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside.

He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"I'll swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on–"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," Lee urged, hesitantly opening a Chocolate frog, quickly catching the little thing before it hopped away, and hesitantly taking a bite. Much to her relief, it tasted like chocolate, and she continued eating it happily.

"Muchos Gracias, Harry." she said in thanks, as the three started eating the sweets.

The countryside that was now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields were gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, an dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of the compartment and the round-faced boy Leanora had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up," said Leanora.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I can't say much, having Scabbers as a pet."

The three children looked to the fat rat, who was still asleep.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you both, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway–" He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again.

The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and slightly large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er–all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it?" I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard–I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough–I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said his all very fast.

Harry and Lee looked at Ron and were relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Leanora Salazar," said Lee.

"Are you really?" said Hermione, looking at Harry. "I know all about you, of course–I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"I am?" Harry asked, looking more than a little dazed. Leanora nodded then.

"I have seen it myself, Harry. Tía has both of those books." she contributed. Hermione stood up then.

"Well, I'm off to go and help Neville find his toad. And you'd best get into your robes soon, I hear we're almost there." she said moments before closing the compartment door. Leanora turned away, staring out at the window while the boys changed, and she remained lost in her thoughts until Harry notified her that they would step out for her to change, which took barely more than five minutes.

"-And her hair went pink! Isn't that right, Lee?" Ron tapped her shoulder, and Leanora jumped out of her skin, surprised.

"What?"

"I was just telling Harry about how your hair changed colour this morning, do you think you can do it again?" Ron asked excitedly. Lee nodded, and made her hair flush to dark, inky black, to white, to blue, and back to her natural colour.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Tía said I was something called a Meta...metamormogul.." Lee trailed off, trying to remember the word.

"Metamorphmagus." Ron corrected.

"Yeah, that." Lee said, embarrassed. A few more quiet minutes passed, before the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Harry and Lee recognized the middle one at once: the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

The boy was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Lee narrowed her eyes, only barely glancing up. She was trying to focus her attention on the other two boys.

Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where they were looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Lee scoffed, and Draco looked to her, a glare on his face.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Who do you think you are?" he demanded. Lee's hair flared crimson as she glared daggers at Draco.

"Leanora Salazar, _Malfoy_." she sneered the name. "Your type of family puts a bad taste in my mouth. You think we, as purebloods, are more superior than the muggleborns and half-bloods. Let's just say, your reputation precedes you."

Draco backed away cautiously, as Leanora's hair returned to normal -meaning fluctuating between colours subtly- and he looked to Harry.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others," he stuck out his hand. "I can help you...differentiate, so to speak."

Harry didn't shake the other boy's hand.

"I think I can judge pretty well for myself, thanks." he said coldly. Draco sneered, before motioning his lackeys out after him. Ron shut the compartment door behind them.

"Well, that was interesting." Leanora commented boredly.


End file.
